Neo Poke!
by TRF
Summary: 20 years after Ash's journey ends, Hoshi, the daughter of Jessie and James, starts off on her own journey. Along the way she meets Ash's and Misty's son, Shinji, and several others. It won't be an average journey... R&R appreciated
1. Pallet Boy and Neko Girl

Hello, all!  My first attempt at Pokemon fic writing since I was but a mere writing novice, but since then I've had experience with DBZ and Gundam Wing fics, so this should be better than my first fic attempt :) And, just to warn you, first chapters AREN'T my favorite thing, usually it takes me a while to get into what I'm writing so I'm going to try to cram more than one "episode" in here so you have plenty to read over (If anyone's ACTUALLY reading this.) if I do what I usually do and take a loooooong time between updates, oh and, the time period of this fic is about 20 years after the end of the series (assuming it ends after Houen, which it may not, but then we'll just have to label this piece of work AU, ne?)

Heero: You talk too much, get on with it!

*Cough* Ok, here we go!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[I]Neo-Poke: Episode One, Season One: Pallet Boy and Neko Girl[/I]

    12 year-old Hoshi Morgan looked back at Neko Town, a small town just south of Pallet.  She pushed a strand of crimson hair back and scanned the town over once again with her emerald eyes.  The place she'd grown up, but also the place she'd felt a certain sense of confinement that could only come from a small town life.  The few times she'd been out of it previously the wonder of the outside world had amazed her and she'd resolved to leave as soon as possible, though, every time she imagined leaving she was always with her family, but of course Miya, Kazuma, and her parents were still back there.

'But that's ok!' she told herself, 'I'm no baby, I just need myself and I'm completely FINE!' She looked down at the pokeballs containing her first Pokemon and the one her parents had sent to 'keep her out of trouble' contemplating letting them out for company, though before she could do that a female Nyasu released itself-well, rather herself.

"What's the idea putting me in that...that THING, huh?!" the Nyasu demanded angrily, for she had just about as much tolerance for the small, confined balls as her father did.  And her father just happened to have zero tolerance.

"You're a Pokemon, it's where you generally go," Hoshi replied sarcastically.

"But I'm a SPECIAL Pokemon!  How can I watch you like yer parents want me to if you keep me in the THING?!"

"I don't need anyone or anything to help me!  I'm going to become number one!"

Nyasu sighed, "Still stuck on being a better trainer than Miya, huh?  Well I'll tell ya one thing I've gathered so far about life.  Bitterness and anger can't be you're drive behind this, you won't REALLY accomplish anything then.  Not even if you win the league."

"I'm not just doing this to be better than my older sister!" Hoshi defended herself, "I want to see the world too!"

"It's not enough."

"Who asked YOU, huh?!" snapped Hoshi, then turning around curtly and walking past the cat Pokemon onward toward Viridian City.

"Be dat way then!  See if I help yo-no wait!  WAIT FOR MEEE!!!" Nyasu screeched running after Hoshi's retreating figure.

************

     Meanwhile, in Viridian Forest a boy barely 12 years old was engaged in his first Pokemon battle with his Pokemon, Pichu.  

'Don't wanna brag, but I'm gonna win this sooooo easily!' he thought smugly.  His name was Shinji Ketchum, the over-confident son of Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum and water pokemon trainer Misty Waterflower-Ketchum.  He turned an old, worn Pokemon League official cap back, just as he'd seen his father do in pictures and videos of his (Ash's) youth.

"You're in over your head.  I've competed in the League before, I've just returned to some old stomping ground," said his opponent.

"You'll NEVER be able to beat the son of Ash Ketchum!" Shinji returned with a confident smirk on his face.

"Piiiii!" Shinji's Pichu gave the opponent a raspberry to show that he too shared his trainer's view.

The opponent shrugged, "A stupid Pokemon deserves a stupid trainer I suppose.  GO DUGTRIO!"

"Trio Trio," the evolved, highly leveled Pokemon croaked upon release.

"A GROUND Pokemon?!  B-but you aren't playing fair...Dugtrio is resistant to Pichu's-"

"Don't whine boy," reprimanded his opponent, "in the world of real battles you need to expect anything.  You won't be able to complain about," the man's voice took on a purposely whiney tone, "'He doesn't play faaaaaaiiiiiir'," his voice returned to normal, "You just have to think with your head!  DUGTRIO, USE DIG ATTACK!"

"Trio," the Dugtrio complied burrowing under ground.

"GAAAAAK!!" Shinji yelled, eyes widening.  Then he saw a form coming from under ground, "PICHU GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"PICHUUUUU!" the small pokemon responded in a shrill voice as it was flung into the sky and battered by an underground force.

"Better luck next time child," the man's voice brought Shinji out of the horror thoughts racing though his head, "Challenge me again when you have something called SKILL," the man recalled his Dugtrio and took off.

"W-wait Mr....b-b-but you can't just leave me out here with Pichu injured like this!  I don't have any potion!  I-I don't know what to do!" Shinji yelled desperately, cradling his Pichu, with a few tears forming in his blue green eyes.

*******************

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO INTO VIRIDIAN GYM?!" Hoshi shrieked like hell's harpy.

"What I just said," the guard responded, "the gym leader, Giovanni-Sama is out doing business.  No one is here.  Go to Pewter and come back some other time."

"Just listen to the man," Nyasu whispered to Hoshi, "he looks like a body builder.  We don't wanna meddle in the affairs of body builders, trust me," poor Nyasu was envisioning the rough-looking man stationed at the door twisting she and her human companion into many different shapes, beating them up, standing at two graves and laughing manically, ripping out a chainsaw and shredding them, plus a number of other horrible things.

"I wouldn't care if he was Son Goku!  He isn't getting in MY way!" declared Hoshi bravely-er...stupidly.

The guard sighed, no one EVER wanted to take the easy way out, "Look, do I have to call in the REAL security?  They're at least ten times burlier than me easily!"

"Bring 'em o-waaaaaah?!"  cried Hoshi as Nyasu dragged her away in an amazing act of strength brought on by the self-preservation instinct.

****************

"What did you do that for Nyasu?!" demanded Hoshi near the entrance to Viridian Forest, "My Charmander could have taken care of whatever men he called on!"

"And it's dat very same arrogance that made yer parents demand I accompany you.  You don't think straight when yer pissed--or ever for that matter--and you get inta losta trouble."

"I do NOT!  And I could have had an absolutely triumphant first victory if you hadn't ruined it!" Hoshi roared.

_'Her temper almost rival's her mom's!  I really gotta be careful of what I say!' _thought Nyasu.

"We battle the first trainer we meet in that forest, no question asked, alright Nyasu?" Hoshi said, in a tone of voice that had the cat Pokemon knowing she didn't actually have much of a choice in the matter.

*********************

(I skip around a lot in this episode, in this case about 2 hours have passed since Hoshi's fit and Shinji's defeat.)

"P...Pichu," murmured Shinji, who was now curled up in a fetal position still holding his injured Pichu, "just hold on...until someone finds us."

"HEY YOU!" called a feminine voice, "YEAH, YOU!  IF YOU'RE A TRUE POKEMON TRAINER I DEMAND A BATTLE!" the voice belonged to none other than Hoshi, who, in a desperate search for opponents has scoured the forest for another trainer and captured a wild Spearow in the process with her Charmander.

(AN: Just in case you're wondering, I say 'Nyasu' for Hoshi's pokemon instead of 'Meowth' to differentiate her from her father, Team Rocket's old Meowth.)

Shinji leapt to his feet and looked at Hoshi up and down, "I'd fight you, but first...do you have any potion?  My only Pokemon, Pichu is real hurt but I don't have none!"

"What bad grammar," observed Nyasu quietly, not thinking at all of the times she'd said "dat" instead of "that", "yer" instead of "your" and other such things, "good thing I ain't like dat in no way!" she nodded to herself, satisfied with her sense of superiority over this boy.

"Shame on you!" Hoshi scolded, also looking for a chance to bolster her ego, "I mean, with all that can happen in a place like this you just run in unprotected?!"

"D-do you have any potion?" Shinji asked once again, quietly though, this time.

"Well.....no," Hoshi confessed causing everyone around to fall down anime style.

Shinji jumped up, "You got no reason to lecture ME then, ya know!"

"Well!" snapped Hoshi.

"Well what?" asked Shinji.

"Well...well...well..." she mumbled, not quite having a comeback.

"Ok, I got it.  Yer both equally unprepared and stupid-like," announced Nyasu, "so don't go around making it obvious.  I don't want people to think I'M a nitwit too!"

"A...talking Nyasu?!  How is that p-p-possible?!" stuttered Shinji.

"It's possible.  Unfortunately for the good of humanity," Hoshi replied, "and don't you have any other pokemon?  I want a fight RIGHT NOW!"

"N-no, and since you don't have any, I guess I should go back to Pallet to get some."

"Pallet?  Why not just go back to Viridian?"

"I tried that about an hour ago, but these people in black were blocking the entrances and telling me I couldn't go through."

"Viridian was fine two hours ago."

"It's not fine NOW!  But that's ok, I know a way back to Pallet from here.  I just didn't want to go home until after I'd asked someone else for help since I'm kinda the "chicken" in my class and everyone was mad I got to go on a Pokemon journey and picked on me, saying I'd be back crying for my mommy in no time."

Hoshi raised her eyebrow, to her it didn't exactly make sense that people were "picked" to go on a pokemon journey instead of choosing freely, but she'd heard things had changed a bit around Pallet since the death of pokemon legend and expert, Professor Oak.

******************

"When you said you had a shortcut back to Pallet I didn't quite think you had THIS in mind!" growled Hoshi from where she was next to Shinji crawling through thick, thorny underbrush

Shinji shrugged, "You agreed."

*******************

    Later at night, the humans and Pokemon had decided to stop, just short of Pallet Town since they were all obviously tired.

"Let's sleep here," called Shinji pointing to a small clearing in the underbrush.

"Oh good, a thorn-free sp-" Hoshi wasn't even able to finish her sentence because Shinji had set up Pichu, a little bed and all, so the mouse Pokemon was taking up the almost the entire clearing.

"There, now Pichu will be nice and comfy during the night!" Shinji announced triumphantly.

"What about the rest of us?!" snapped Nyasu and Hoshi at virtually the same time.

"We'll be fine," responded Shinji, plopping down and taking up what was left of the clearing.

"What a gentleman," muttered Hoshi sarcastically, laying low in the most thorn-free spot she could find.


	2. Mysterious Rockets Seto and Miaka

[I]Neo-Poke: Episode Two, Season One: Mysterious Rockets Seto and Miaka[/I]

    In the morning, Hoshi, Shinji, and their pokemon set off again, reaching Pallet very soon, much to Hoshi's chagrin she learned that if they'd only kept traveling twenty more minutes the night before they'd have been in Pallet and she'd have been able to sleep in a REAL bed.

    Kasumi Ketchum was cooking breakfast early that morning when to her surprise her very tired looking son and some girl burst in through the front door, "Shinji?  Why are you back?  Did something go wr-" Kasumi took one look at Pichu and shook her head, knowing she didn't need to say anymore.  She abandoned her cooking and got some potion out of a nearby cupboard and sprayed it on Pichu.  Within seconds the little Pokemon looked healthier.

"Thanks mom!" said Shinji grinning.

Kasumi sighed, "What did I tell you about packing potion, antidote and other healing items?"

"Well, I didn't think I'd need them and when I knew I did some guys wouldn't let me back into Viridian City."

"And how is she related to this?" asked Kasumi pointing toward Hoshi and Nyasu.

"She didn't have any healing items either, but I told her I'd have a battle with her when Pichu was healed."

    Just then a Pikachu bounded down the stairs, with a man following it.  Hoshi's mouth dropped open at the sight of the man, "Y-you're that Pokemon Master, Satoshi Ketchum!" then she turned to Shinji, "AND YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT BEING RELATED!"

"You never asked," squeaked Shinji meekly, under the pressure of her glare, "and you didn't tell me who YOU were either!"

"I," she grinned in a manner of self-glorification, "am the almighty Hoshi Morgan!"

"She's just egotistical and new to all of this, dun mind her," Nyasu put in.

"A talking Nyasu?!" Satoshi's eyes widened at hearing Nyasu speak for the first time in years.

Nyasu rolled her eyes," Yeah, I'm a Nyasu.  And I talk.  Whoop de doo."

"We knew a talking Nyasu once," Kasumi said, scrutinizing Nyasu carefully to make sure this wasn't the same one they'd known before.

"How wonderful for you."

"Nyasu!" snapped Hoshi, "Be a bit more polite, I mean, obviously talking Pokemon don't happen every day."

"Is it my fault dey don't got no one to teach 'em to talk or don't do it on their own like my papa?  Noooo."

Satoshi coughed, deciding to change the subject abruptly, "So what brings you back home so soon..."

***************

Satoshi frowned, "Men wearing black with an 'R' on their shirts wouldn't let you into Viridian City?"

"That's right!" replied Shinji.

"Some guard in black shooed Nyasu and I out of Viridian City about an hour before he said we couldn't get in, think there's a connection?" Hoshi asked.

"Actually, he just told us we couldn't fight at the gym but he kept giving us 'get out' looks until I'd exited the city, pullin' Ms 'but I wanna fight' out with me," Nyasu gave Hoshi a pointed glance, a 'You're sure lucky I got you out of there when I did' look.

"I wonder if the news says anything," Kasumi suggested walking over to turn on the Ketchums' television.

"And in our latest new report on the hostage situation in Viridian City..." the newsman began.

"Hostage situation?" murmured Shinji.

"It seems the nefarious Team Rocket has managed to lock all the citizens of Viridian in their city and block any outside efforts to enter.  We don't know thei-" suddenly the TV filled with static and screaming in the background.  When it cleared up, two faces were staring at the screen.

"Hello good citizens of the world," said the male half of the two breezily.

"We are Team Rocket, as I'm sure even you simpletons know," the female half continued.

"And all we want-" but before those in the Ketchum house listening could here the rest of what these two had to say, a female figure came through the door.

"SHINJI KETCHUM!  AND YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD LEAVE WITHOUT ME!" declared the girl.

"No," groaned Shinji, "Not Keiko..."

"That's right!  You can't escape from me Shin-Chan!  I promised you, remember!"

"I try to forget," mumbled Shinji.

"Who are you?" asked Hoshi, looking a bit surprised by the girl's sudden entrance.

"I'm Keiko Sketchit, 10 years old, and yes, my father IS Professor Kenji Sketchit.  No autographs, please," Keiko stopped to pause dramatically, "and Shin-Chan here made me promise when he was a small, small boy that when he started Pokemon training that I'd accompany him so he wouldn't get all lonely, then," she stopped to glare at Shinji, "he up and left without me!  The LITTLE JERK!"

"How are you today, Keiko?" Kaumi asked, relatively used to this sort of thing.

"Wonderful, aside from a little hurt and beat up and angered and surprised by certain boys," she folded her arms and gave Shinji a quick death look.

Hoshi rolled her eyes, "Ok, now that we have that all cleared up," she waved her hand in front of the TV, "we have breaking news to watch!"

Keiko looked at the TV dismissively, "Oh, Team Rocket.  I thought they were practically extinct.  The leaders of Viridian must be completely inept to be taken over by THAT organization," she glanced at them all as if expecting them to agree, "I mean, daddy's told me SO much about the times when he traveled with you guys," she ushered towards Satoshi and Kasumi, "and blasted off Team Rocket.  So what's to be afraid of?"

Satoshi looked at her sternly (He can actually be adult-like!  *gasp*), "The people we fought were only one team.  There were a lot of other ones, and Team Rocket as an entire organization is not something that any of us should be taking lightly, especially people that are going to be traveling the world." this time the look was directed at all three trainers.

Keiko stuck her nose into the air, "But you aren't expecting us to be overly cautious are you?  You said Team Rocket as an entire organization, not as small teams.  And YOU had an easy enough time with them."

Hoshi watched this all unknowingly, having no clue about her family's origins.

Nyasu's 'ahem' brought them back to reality, "They're actually stupid enough to tell dey're names!  So the lot of ya, SHUT UP!"

The male half locked his violet eyes on the camera, "I am Seto."

The female brushed a bit of her long dark green hair back and said, "My name is Miaka."

"We will not tolerate the rebellions of the citizens of Viridian nor will we honor heroics from outside by sparing their lives," Seto held up a handgun as if to prove his point.

Miaka nodded, "So those of you who enjoy being alive would do very well to stay away from the vicinity of Viridian."

Hoshi snorted, and said sarcastically, "Oooh look at me.  I'm a big bad Team Rocket elite and I'ma gonna shoot you if you so dare to question my tyranny.  Yeah, I've got all these shivers now," she finished by rolling her eyes.

Kasumi current situation, "This is more serious than you think.  I'd tell you to go somewhere else and stop watching, but," she raised her eyebrows, "If I do that, you could decide that by 'somewhere' I mean Viridian."

Shinji blinked, "Wow mom!  Are you a psychic or something?" he asked, totally serious.

"No.  I just know you very well."

Satoshi stood up, "Kasumi, I'm a Pokemon master, I should be doing something."

Kasumi shoved him down, "Like letting the police do their job!"

Keiko blinked, "Is this one of those 'family things' you were talking about earlier Shinji?  Well then, we should leave it to the family," she chirped.

"What do you mean-" Nyasu was cut off as this strange girl, identified as Keiko Sketchit dragged she and her trainer away, apparently to her house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blah.  I wrote this episode a long time ago, and I'm only just posting it now – the last one was old too.  Consequently, as you probably noticed yourself, they aren't the best pieces of literature ever.  Please bare with me…they should begin to improve sometime in the future.


End file.
